


Every Time I Look Into Your Eyes. (I'm Helplessly Aware.)

by ZiamsLarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiamsLarry/pseuds/ZiamsLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches as crinkles appear at the side of the of his eyes, a smile stretching over his face. Dimples appearing in the side of his face, and Louis can't help the own smile that crosses over his face at it. He brings a shaky hand up to rest on his lovers face, letting his fingers brush over the pink fluffy lips.</p><p>He feels the bed shift, as the body moves a bit closer to him. And he lets a happy noise out when lips meet with his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time I Look Into Your Eyes. (I'm Helplessly Aware.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was bored, and felt like writing smut! 
> 
>  
> 
> Title from the song;  
> Hold Onto The Night - Richard Marx
> 
>  
> 
> Find me at:  
> Tumblr: ziamsshipofdreams.tumblr.com
> 
> Instagram: fucking.hell.larry
> 
> Twitter: urnot_harry

Louis face is buried in his fluffy pillow. His right hand is digging into the bed sheet, as his face scrunches up. His eyebrows draw in, his nose pinching up as his mouth falls open. 

His legs are propped up against his chest, his legs spread as much as his body will allow them to be. As his thick duvet slides down to his shoulders. He's hot under the blanket, his body breaking out in to sweat. 

But he can't move. Won't move. 

His left hand is crooked behind his back, underneath the blanket as his small chubby fingers twist and twirl into curly hair hidden underneath the blanket. 

Louis cock is heavy, resting between his thighs. And he aches to touch himself, to wrap his hand around his dick and jerk himself off. But he won't touch himself, he won't allow that to happen. 

A broken off moan leaves his mouth as he feels the curly lad lick a strip from his balls to the top of his crack. His hips jerk forward at the sensation. And he feels the long boney fingers, holding his ass cheeks apart squeeze into the cheeks. He can't help the small moan that leaves his mouth at that. 

There's another long lick, before he stops to lick around Louis rim. Louis nearly losses it, his grip in the sheet and the hair tightening more when he feels the tongue slowly press at his entrance. Not enough to push in, but enough for Louis to feel the pressure of it. His body nearly trembles at it. 

He feels his ass spread even more, and he feels curls brush over his skin. And a nose bump against the tiny dimple at the top of his crack. There's another lick to his rim, before he feels the tongue start to push into him. And Louis body nearly freezes at the feeling of it. His body releases on goosebumps, and he becomes even more hotter under the duvet. 

He curls his fingers harder in the hair, his fingers scraping along the scalp. Before he's rolling his hips back on the tongue. He fells the hot wet tongue still inside him, giving him the go ahead. And he nods to himself, letting another moan out as he rocks his hips back onto it. 

He rocks out a rhythm, rolling back onto the tongue as he pushes the face in even further. He can feel the heat starting to pool in the out of his stomach, by he ignores it for now. Pushing his hips back against the face. Small moans and whimpers leave his mouth every time his hips move, and the hand in the bed sheet as a death grip going on. 

He feels a large hand move from his left ass cheek, sliding up his back as he continues to fuck into Louis with his tongue. Letting his fingers trace over his sweat covered skin, up to his shoulders before bringing it back down to grab onto his waist. 

Louis knows that he won't last any longer at the rate he's going. But he can't find his voice to warn that he's close. He turns his head, burring it further into the pillow as he lets another loud gasp out. He's close to the edge, just skimming it. And all he needs is just one more push at the tongue, and he'll spill all over. He rolls his hips back, only to find nothing there and he lets a small whine out. His fingers untangle from the hair, bringing it back up from under the blanket. Before moving his head back to the side. 

He feels a small kiss being placed at the bent of his back, to the curve of his ass. And he feels the kisses trail up his spine a bit, both large firm hands settled on Louis little waist. He feels the ghost of a breath trailing back down to his crack, before it's disappearing again. 

Louis lets a small sad whine out at that, before he contains control over his facial muscles. Allowing himself to open his eyes. He glances behind him, not seeing anything, but the bob of his blanket as the person moves underneath it. He feels a hand brush past his ankle, before he hears a small 'there it is' and Louis nearly wants to whimper at the sound of the voice. So deep, raspy and slow. His cock twitches at the sound of the voice. 

He closes his eyes again, breathing out of his nose, as he allows his body to relax. 

He feels a cold, slick finger at his entrance. And this time both of his hands clench around the bed sheets, as his teeth lock onto his bottom lip. His eyebrows scrunch together, as his breathing becomes a little more harder. 

There's a light kiss at his thigh, before he's feeling the finger trace around the ring of muscle. Before it's slowly pushing in past it. A hand is on his waist again, steading his hips, lips on his thigh as the index finger pushes into him. Louis lets a groan out at the feeling of the finger pushing into him, and a tiny un-hearable whimper leaves his mouth when he feels the cool out line of a ring hit his rim. 

Louis waits a couple of seconds, the kiss on his thigh moved up to his left ass cheek. And he feels the finger slowly slide out, before getting pushed back in up to the ring. Louis lets a small "oh." Out, as he grips onto the bed sheet even more. His knuckles turning white. 

He feels the finger slide in and out of him. For half a minute before he's feeling a second one pushing in against the first one. The hand tightens a bit more on Louis hip, and the kisses are now at the bottom of his spine. He pushes both fingers in, until Louis feels them at the second knuckle, a moan escaping his lips. 

The fingers pump in and out for a minute, before he's feeling then slowly starting to spread inside of him. Scissoring the tight muscle, loosen Louis up a bit more. Before he feels the jab of a third finger push it's way in. 

There's a deep crease in between Louis eyebrows, and his lips are pressed tightly together. As he gnaws on the inside of his cheek, his hands deathly gripping the sheet. His hair is stuck to his face, and he feels small droplets of sweat falling down his body. Due to how hot he is at all this. 

He pushes his hips back slightly against the three digits inside him. And he feels the way they push against his walls, and slightly curl. The fingers lightly scratch at Louis velvety walls, before they're being pushed in a bit further and the tip of his middle finger is brushing against a small nub. 

A loud gaspy moan leaves Louis lips at the pleasure that washes over his body. And his hips automatically roll back against the fingers, his breathing has become short and heavy. His hips rocking on the fingers so they hit his spot every time. He can't contain the whimpers leaving his mouth, and he feels the fingers still inside of him. As the kisses on his lower back disappear. 

Louis rocks back on the fingers a couple more times, nearing the edge again. Before he's feeling them leave him, and his rim clenches around nothing but air. And he lets another sad whine out at the lost. A groan slipping from his mouth. 

His cock is leaking, he can feel how fat and heavy it is. But he still won't touch, he's determined to get off with out touching himself. He feels himself squirt a bit of precode and he lets a small groan out at it. 

The bed ruffles behind him, and he feels the duvet lift a bit up before he's feeling curls at the back of his neck, a face hovering over his skin, and he feels hairy strong thighs pressing up against his back thighs. Louis shifts his head again, to the opposite side. Letting a sigh out, as he clenches onto the sheet again. 

His eyes still closed. 

He feels a fat heavy cock, place itself between his ass cheeks. And Louis whimpers at it, when he feels how slick and bare it is. No trace of a condom anywhere. He feels the cock head brush against his rim, and his body seizes up at it. 

But as soon as it's seizing up, he feels small delicate kisses behind placed at the base of his neck and shoulder blades. He feels his body relax to the touch, before he's feeling the cock slowly begin to push in. 

Louis legs are cramping up from how there folded, and spread underneath him. But he pays no mind to it, as he feels the cock push into him in one long thrust. 

At the feeling of being pushed in so fast, Louis whole body seizes up right. His grip goes back to a death grip at the sheet, tears rim his eyes as he lets a broken off sob out. He feels hands tracing up and down his sides before they're resting on Louis upper back. His fingers curling around Louis rib cage. 

For a minute or so, there's no movement. Besides the kisses getting pressed on his back, and the sound of heavy breathing. He feels the cock drag out of him, and he lets a tiny hiss out, before it's being pushed back in. 

Louis feels as tho his hands are going to grip the sheet hard enough to rip it in half. 

There's a slow build up, Louis letting himself relax and take it. Before he feels the duvet lift off his back, as the body behind him rises to position himself better. 

The hands on Louis upper back, slide across to the middle before there being spread a tiny bit, and pushing down on Louis back. Pushing him into the matters more as he begins to fuck into him. A hand slips from it's position, to wrap around the back of Louis neck holding him there, as the other hand slides back to his hip. Gripping the flesh there. 

Moans, and strings of cusses are leaving louis mouth every time the cock is pushed back inside him. And his face is once again buried into the pillow, trying to suffocate the noises he is making. There's a noise of skin hitting skin filling out the empty room, along with deep grunts coming from above him. 

Louis lets a high pitch squeal out, when he feels the cocks head hit his prostrate, and his hips launch forward a bit. He feels the grip at his hip and neck tighten at it, and he feels his face being pushed more into the mattress. He turns his he's back to the side so he can breathe properly, as he pushes his hips back to meet in time with each thrust. 

Every thrust that's being made is hiring directly onto Louis prostrate. And he's being brought to the edge quicker then ever before. His hands have moved from the bed sheets to his pillows. His grip on then tightening as he nears the edge again. 

He hears a deep groan being released from above him. And Louis whimpers at the noise, his cock twitching. It only takes a couple more thrust straight into his prostrate, before Louis is crying out. His cock shooting out heavy thick white cum onto the sheet beneath him. Some landing on his neck as he lets out a long satisfied groan. 

Louis feels his body going weak, and his ass is becoming oversensitive from the orgasm he just had. But he lets him continue to fuck into him, harder and faster. Before Louis is feeling the dick still inside him, before his ass becomes to fill up with hot liquid. 

He feels the release inside him, and he can't help the moan that leaves his lips when he pulls out, and feels some cum drip out of his ass and down his thighs. 

Louis lets a long sigh out, feeling the bed shift again. Before he's flattening his legs out, and releasing the pillows. Another satisfied sigh leaves his mouth, when he feels the bed dip down near him. 

His duvet has moved to just under his ass, and he doesn't feel that ht anymore. He can't fight the smile off his face when he opens his eyes, and they lock with glassy green ones. 

He watches as crinkles appear at the side of the of his eyes, a smile stretching over his face. Dimples appearing in the side of his face, and Louis can't help the own smile that crosses over his face at it. He brings a shaky hand up to rest on his lovers face, letting his fingers brush over the pink fluffy lips. 

He feels the bed shift, as the body moves a bit closer to him. And he lets a happy noise out when lips meet with his own. 

The kiss is slow, and lazy. No tongue was involved, just the open press of lips against each other. Before they're both pulling away from it. 

Louis watches the curls fall over the boys face, curling along his jaw line. And another smile spreads as he lets a tiny giggle out. 

"Thank you Harry." Louis speaks quietly and softly. 

Louis watches the small smile that spreads against Harry's face, as he leans down to peck Louis nose. His arms move to wrap around the smaller boy. Knowing that there's cum everywhere, and that they should probably shower. 

But both boys are too tired to do any of that. 

Louis snuggles up against chest, a small yawn passing his lips. As he tangles his legs in between Harry's, his face resting on Harry's hard chest. 

Louis hears the faint "I love you." Coming from Harry. 

And he falls asleep satisfied and a huge smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, I'm writing another fanfic with Punk!Harry with a kid. And normal Louis. It's going to have a lot of fluff in it. With some smut (; I have no idea when I'll be done with it. But just letting use know! :)
> 
> Kudos/comments appreciated!!


End file.
